


Apologies

by tokyo_goth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo_goth/pseuds/tokyo_goth
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 137!!Zeke apologizes to Levi in the afterlife an attempt to make up.(note: levi is not dead in the current canon this is just an au where he is)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 29





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> i barely proofread this so sorry for any mistakes

Why the hell does Zeke want to see me? I literally can not think of a reason he might. We haven’t even seen each other since I got here a few weeks ago.

I slowly approach the place he asked to meet, keeping my guard up even though there’s no need. I guess things like being cautious and prepared will always stay with you. I see him already there, sitting and waiting for me.

“Hello Levi.” He raises his hand in a way of greeting.

“Zeke.” I say curtly and give a slight nod. He pats the spot next to him and reluctantly I sit.

“What the hell do you want?” I ask. He has an expression on his face like he’s thinking. Why the hell would he need to think right now? HE’s the one who invited ME to talk!

“...I know you don’t want to hear it, you probably don’t even care,” He chucked sadly. “but, I just want to...no I need to say, I’m sorry. I truly am.” 

My expression turns into one of shock and resentment. I think for a moment though, what would Erwin want me to say? Would he want me to forgive him, or to continue hating him? 

“I....” I can’t figure out what to say. My mind battles with itself. He sits patiently and quietly waiting for my response.

After a few minutes of my internal battle he says, “I don’t expect you to forgive me.“

We sit silently for a few more moments before he speaks again.

“Thank you Levi.”

“What the hell? What are you thanking me for?”

“For killing me. In those moments before you ended my life, I was scared but then, when I awoke, I got to see those I loved again, and I could finally rest.” He now has a soft smile on his face.

“...I can’t forgive you.”

“That’s alrig-.”

“But...but....I guess I can try, for Erwin.” 

His smile gets larger and a bit brighter. “You really love him don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

He laughs, this time a happy laugh. We sit in silence together once again, but for some reason it feels somewhat comfortable now. Eventually he stands.

“Well I best be off now.”

“Gotta hot date or something?”

“Why, you jealous?” He teases.

“Fuck no.”

I get up as well and we wave goodbye, heading off in our seprate directions. I feel calm and content.


End file.
